1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blood glucose monitoring system, and more particularly, to a blood glucose monitoring system, a strip accommodation device, a strip storage device, and an automated blood collection device that are configured to automatically eject strips for measuring blood glucose by means of simple opening or sliding of an operating member, thereby improving the storage quality and safety of the strips and the conveniences in use.
2. Background of the Related Art
As patients with diabetics, which is one of modern adult diseases, have been remarkably increased, portable and simple blood glucose monitors are required to obtain blood glucose data for the treatment and care of the diabetics. The blood glucose data is obtained by measuring the concentration of the glucose contained in the blood. Conventional Methods for measuring the blood glucose include a method based on the reduction property of glucose, a method by the direction reaction of glucose in an acid condition, and a method by the enzyme reaction of glucose, and alternatively, clinical medicine tests are carried out by collecting blood from a finger or toe or by using color reaction relying on the concentration of the glucose in the blood so as to measure a degree of the color and to calculate the measured color degree into a blood glucose level.
A conventional portable blood glucose monitor has a large-sized body and stores a blood collector, blood collection needles, and strips in separate cases, so that while it is being carried by a measurer or it is being stored in the cases, some components may be lost frequently. Typically, the strip case for storing the strips has a generally bulky cylindrical shape.
If even one of the components of the blood glucose monitor is lost, it is difficult to perform the blood glucose monitoring, and therefore, it is very inconvenient for the measurer who should measure his blood glucose at any time to carry the blood glucose monitor to him and to use it.
Especially, the blood glucose measurement is not performed accurately by the contamination of the strip caused by the moisture or foreign matters of the measurer's hand.
So as to check the glucose in the body, on the other hand, the blood collector is generally restored to its original position by means of an elastic force of a spring after blood collection.
That is, after a cap is separated from the blood collector, a separate blood collection needle is inserted into an insertion hole, and next, a protection cap is removed from the blood collection needle. Then, the cap of the blood collector is assembled again, and if a button on the blood collector is pressed, the blood collection needle is descended by means of the driving of a spring and is then inserted in the body.
After that, the cap of the blood collector is separated and the protection cap of the blood collection needle is assembled again. Next, the blood collection needle is removed from the insertion hole.
Therefore, the blood collector should be always carried along with the blood collection needle, which makes it inconvenient in use, and further, it is very inconvenient to manually insert the blood collection needle into the insertion hole.